


A Man's Best Friend

by itszee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's funny cause a few weeks ago I was wondering why that was even a tag, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and now I'm using it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszee/pseuds/itszee
Summary: Kosmo is the best wingman Keith would ever have.





	A Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [Jackson_Overland_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost) for suggesting the title! not proofread.
> 
> Based off of a comic by neichasart. Check out parts [1](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg0uJJHGOU/?taken-by=neichasart), [2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bml93sTHrU4/?taken-by=neichasart), and [3](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmrCWojH9Dq/?taken-by=neichasart)! (I'm stupid and still can't figure out tumblr lmao, a link to her account will be in the end notes!)

 

He felt like he didn’t belong here.

 

It was odd being back at the castle. Though he had been living there prior to joining the blades, he felt like he was in a completely foreign place. The faint blue lights on the wall seemed to glow ever so slightly brighter than he remembered. The _whoosh_ the doors made when opening and closing sounded alien.

 

He almost wished he was back at the Blade's HQ.

 

He was curled up in his bed, Kosmo (at least, that’s what the team decided to call him. Keith knew it was only a matter of time before Kosmo decided to tell Keith his real name.) wrapped around him. Normally he has some trouble falling asleep, but he guessed the reason that he fell asleep relatively quickly was that Kosmo was there and he was back in the castle.

 

It didn’t last long though. He felt Kosmo move from the bed, jerking Keith awake just as he was finally sleeping.

 

“Kosmo, stop moving around!” He scolded, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“Hah! I knew the name would stick!” _Oh no._ Keith knew that voice.

 

He lifted his head up, finally opening his eyes only to be met with a very, very surprised Lance. His expression probably mirrored Keith’s, one hand lifting the sleep mask off his head.

 

“What?!” They shouted in unison, and Keith was so shocked that he simply stayed where he was.

 

And where was he, exactly?

 

He was cuddled against Lance’s side, one arm awkwardly pressed between them as the other rested on Lance’s chest. His head was buried into Lance’s neck, and their legs were tangled together. Lance was laying flat on his back, so Keith was essentially a human octopus wrapped around him.

 

Once he truly realized the situation they were in, he scrambled off of Lance in a hurry to get out, away from his room, away from _him-_

 

“Hey!” He heard from behind him, and if this had been anyone else he wouldn’t have stayed. But, because this was Lance, he turned around, fighting against every inch of him screaming to run away.

 

Lance turned away as soon as he had turned around, clearing his throat before speaking.

 

“Y-you should talk to your wolf about teleporting people out of nowhere.”

 

“Y-yeah, I’ll scold him. Don’t worry.” Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He walked back to his room as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid any more awkward interactions.

 

“Kosmo!” He called it out as soon as the door slid open, marching over to Kosmo. He bent down in front of him, glaring at his wolf.

 

Then, a grin broke over his face.

 

“Good boy!”

 

By no surprise, it happened again the next night.

 

Bonus: It happened so often that Keith and Lance were used to it, even just adjusting their positions before going back to sleep once Keith was in Lance's room. One day, Lance called him back before Keith could leave in the morning, obviously nervous.

 

“I was wondering if you, um, just wanted to sleep in here? Since Kosmo teleports you in here every night, you know….”

 

Who was Keith to say no to that?

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now Kosmo wears a medal that says "Best Wingman" on it sksksjgfsjh  
> Remember to check out neichasart here:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neichasart/)  
> [Tumblr](https://neichasart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neichasart)


End file.
